Communication systems are designed to reliably transfer information using the underlying physical medium. Well-known communication systems like Ethernet use special wiring (e.g., Cat 5 cable) for exchanging information. With the increasing need for ubiquitous exchange of information, a new class of no-new-wire systems has emerged. Such systems use existing infrastructure to exchange information. Power line communication systems are one example of such systems. Power line communication systems use existing AC wiring to exchange information. Owing to their being designed for much lower frequency transmissions, AC wiring provides varying channel characteristics at the higher frequencies used for data transmission (e.g., depending on the wiring used and the actual layout).